darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film IV Session 5
Session Duration Episodes 696-717, 22 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Dead!Antilles * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Princess * Corey as Adam Lars * The GM as: ** Beru Lars ** Owen Lars ** Red ** Jawas ** Head Jawa Summary Jim is present, but hasn't finished writing his detailed character background for his new character. The GM admits he hasn't yet figured out a way to work Jim's character into the story. Pete has invited his nephew Corey, who's a year older than Sally (they apparently know each other from school), to the session. Corey is eager to "pwn" the other players, but is shocked to learn that this is an RPG that isn't being played with computers. The GM informs Corey that his name is Adam Lars, that he's lived on the desert world of Tatooine all his life, and that he's helping his father, Owen Lars, purchase some droids from the Jawas. Sally and Pete are among the droids being lined up for sale. Sally greets Owen and asks if he remembers her, but Owen whispers to her not to let the others hear her. He decides to purchase Sally and another droid, Red, and puts Corey in charge of them. He orders Corey to have them both secured in the garage right away before dinner. They're about to head to their home when Red short-circuits. Sally suggests they purchase Pete instead. Corey likes the idea of literally owning his uncle Pete. Corey locks in Pete and Sally into the garage. Sally notices there's enough oil for her droid character to take a bath so she does so, cleaning out the dust contamination in her body. Pete tells Corey he's going to have to clean Pete manually. Sally summarizes the story of the first three campaigns (she clearly thinks Anakin and Padme are both dead) and the first sessions of this campaign. The part that's new for readers of the webcomic is that Palpatine was so beloved, the people made him Emperor for life, but he's beholden to a corrupt Senate, that Sally and Pete are part of a Rebellion against the Senate, that they've learned that the Peace Moon is being powered by the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria to be used as a weapon by the Senate, so they've stolen some plans of the Peace Moon to find a way to retrieve the Orb from the Moon and restore it to its rightful owners, the Gungans of Naboo. Corey wants to know if he can replay this "cut scene" later. Sally tells Corey they're trying to take the plans to the only Senator they can trust, Jar Jar Binks of Naboo. Sally offers to have Corey join them and help save the Galaxy. Corey refuses, not wanting to blow his first quest by letting Pete and Sally out of the garage. Pete tries to persuade him by replaying a part of Annie's message. Corey still refuses. Pete asks Corey one favor, whatever he does, please don't remove the bolt attached to Pete's chassis. Of course, Corey can't resist (just like Pete intended) and removes the restraining bolt from Pete. The GM awards Pete 50 XP. Corey is called in to have supper with his parents, Owen and Beru Lars. Beru tells him to drink his milk. Corey notes that the milk is blue. Beru tells him that if he doesn't drink it, he'll die, so Corey drinks it. Owen suggests that after dinner, he and Corey refuel the generators to keep the perimeter guns powered for the next month. Beru comments that she's picked up some interesting chatter on the Black Alpha channels. Owen tells Coery that all he needs to know is don't go out at night, don't talk to strangers, and don't look at the sky. Beru adds that if he does he'll die. Corey asks them why they didn't tell him anything about the Empire, the Lost Orb, and the Peace Moon. Owen asks where he heard about that. Corey tells them from the droids. Owen tells Corey to go and melt down the droids after supper to stop their lies from crazy outsider folk. Corey is quite eager to do this. Owen then tells him that afterwards he should resume moisture farming. This Corey is less eager to do, and he tells them he wants to go on quests. Beru tells him that if he does he'll die. Owen asks who would do the moisture farming. Beru adds that they'd all die. Corey steps outside to go melt down the droids. The GM asks him if he's keeping his head down, like his parents told him to. Corey decides to defy his parents and look at the sky for a second. The GM describes the setting of the twin suns of Tatooine. The GM asks Corey if he's still looking at the sky. Corey asks him why he's rolling dice. Jim tells Corey to run. Corey makes it to the garage only to discover that Pete's not there. Sally reveals he's escaped. Corey wants to melt down Sally right then and there. Sally's only able to talk him out of it by offering to help him find Pete. Corey steps out into the evening to try to find Pete with infarred binoculars. He's asked by the GM to make a dice roll, and he uses a dice rolling app on his phone. Pete (who in the Real World, of course, is still seated at the table with the others) is outraged by such "heresy". It's a low roll anyway, so Corey decides he'll have to wait till morning to track Pete down. Sally asks him what skills he has on his character sheet. He reads aloud a long, impressive list of skills (all of which sound like stuff Luke does in the movie trilogy) including Survival: Snow. Annie wants to know how a farmboy who's lived on a desert planet all his life gained snow skills. Corey stammers that it gets cold at night, but Annie points out that it wouldn't get that cold. Sally suggests a freezer, and Corey quickly improvises that his parents make him live in the freezer for Space Lent every year, where he makes igloos. The next morning, Corey and Sally try to track down Pete while driving a landspeeder. Sally tells Corey about the Sand People, and offers to negotiate with them if they come across them. Corey accuses her of planing to negotiate with them to have him killed, and tells her his dad was right about her. Sally tells him that his parents are the most paranoid nutcases ever. Corey asks her what she'd know about paranoid nutcases. She replies that she was built by one. They locate Pete. Corey orders him and Sally to line up before a rock wall so he can melt them down on the spot. Pete and Sally try to talk him out of it, to no avail. The GM tells the three players to make a Spot check. Pete and Sally roll their dice while Corey uses his dice app. The GM tells them they don't see anything. This only makes them all the more alarmed, and Corey gets out his binoculars. Corey's able to locate the banthas the Sand People rode in on, but then a Sand Person leaps up upon them. Sally tries to karate chop the Sand Person, but rolls a 1 and decides that means she falls over. Corey wants to attack the Sand Person, but the GM points out he's armed only with a pair of binoculars, so Corey tries to Dodge, but rolls a 5, so the Sand Person is able to knock him to the ground. The GM uses a couple of dice rolls to determine that the Sand Person strikes Corey again and knocks him unconcious.